


Haunted by Our Past

by Red4Ever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red4Ever/pseuds/Red4Ever
Summary: After 2 years of having a toxic relationship with Killian, Emma decides to ran away with her son to and old house that belonged to her family since many decades ago. It is an old, dusty, abandoned cabin on the limit of a town called Storybrook. According to the people in town, that house is haunted by a powerful Demon who has expelled all the White owners.Emma does not believe in fairy tales or old lady stories. She will make a home from that cabin. Even if that means that she will ignore the fact that her 8 years old son is alway speaking with "The Queen"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> I received too many comments about this prompt, so....here is my story. Please be kind to me, english it is no my first language and sometimes it can be really challenging

Prologue

Gray Yard

She kicked with all her strength, trying not to scream, that way she will not wake her 7-year-old child. The stench of rum suffocated her in the same way that the man's body on top of herself. Tears sprouted from her eyes as she closed them tightly, she knew that this has already become routine, this behavior was no longer surprising, but the limit of her patience was approaching.

At first, Killian had been kind and charming, having lost her high school love and the little boy's father, she took refuge in the arms of Killian, who had been Neal's best friend while he was still alive. But that charm and smile had dissapeared so quickly that Emma could not put her finger and find out at what specific moment the transformation had begun.

The only thing that could be heard in the room were the man's animal growls and Emma's soft whining. She would tolerate him, she would talk to Killiam tomorrow and try to convince him to go to therapy. The onslaught inside her became weaker and colder, which meant that by this night her torture was almost over, she could soon cleanse herself and breathe easy once the man has fainted on the floor ... But things don't always go according to plan.

-Mom? ...- Henry's soft voice came from his side - What are you doing with my mom ?! Mom! - in the same second in which Emma was about to react to move the child away from the violent man, the sound of the breaking glass reached her ears at the same time that Henry fell on his back with a stream of blood coming down from his temple.

-That will teach the brat not to interrupt when a man satisfies his woman ...- Killian looked at her with predatory hunger and before she could stop him, he raised his right hand made a fist and then ...

__________________________________________________________________________________

Emma shook the memories of her mind, holding her son's hand as they walked toward the entrance of her family's old cabin. It was very old, discolored, squeaked with the wind and seemed about to give in to the slightest movement; but that wasn't going to stop Emma Swan. From the day her parents, David Swan and Mary Margaret White passed away, she took an oath to herself that she would do everything possible to get ahead on her own.

She looked down to her son, who had a soft smile even if it was overshadowed by the white bandage that covered his entire forehead. He was a brave and kind child who saw the light even in the darkest places, and she would not let the horrible presence of a man to dirt Henry's soul. The boy took his small handbag with his comics and began to take his mother by the hand, walking along the stone path that would take them inside the house.

To say that the cabin was abandoned was simply a euphemism, the wooden floor accumulated a thick layer of dust, dry leaves and perhaps a pair of dead rats; the walls were damp and moldy, the wallpaper was falling apart and there were even long strips of it agglomerated on the floor. The old lamps hanging from the ceiling were covered with spider webs, Emma supposed that even if the bulbs worked, the light would not be visible through the thick silk.

With a determined sigh, she took the boxes they had brought from the Volkswagen and began to climb the stairs, with fear that it would yield under her feet but it holded under the pressure, and went to the room that Henry had chosen for himself. When she reached her son's door, she heard soft giggles coming from inside, which warmed Emma's heart before she entered.

-Hey, kid, what are you doing? - Leaving the box at the foot of Henry's bed, before looking at his pretty face.

-Oh, I'm happy. I like my new room. -Henry smiles broadly, showing the hole where two of his teeth used to be, and which she should thank her ex boyfriend.

-Okay, I'll go see the backyard. Maybe we can have a barbecue one of these days. -Emma turns around and returns to the first landing, heading to the kitchen and the back exit door. After struggling a little with the door and its rusty and dusty hinges, she manages to leave the backyard, taking an unpleasant surprise once she was in the middle of her land.

There was an old tree, totally devoid of life, dry and forgotten, whose long branches extended in all directions, its powerful roots protruding from the ground, threatening; In addition to the sepulchral presence of that tree, the whole earth was a dead gray color, as if all nature had long died on that piece of property, the bushes, the sprouts, even the same air seemed to have been taken out of A horror book

Emma felt the heat leave her body, and a chill ran down her back. This whole idea of a new life would take much longer than she imagined. But at least they were safe, they were already at home.


	2. Having a Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after moving to her new house, Emma is having difficulties to adapt to the strange things happening around

Emma was sound asleep, she had spent the last two weeks cleaning the house and perhaps repairing what could be saved; she was physically and mentally exhausted, it seemed that things didn't want to stay in good condition. Every time she tried to water the backyard or throw some grass carpet, it appeared yellowish and dead the next day, Emma assumed that maybe she wasn't using the right fertilizer. The same happened with the walls and wallpapers, they refused to keep dry and glued to the wall; In a sudden outburst of anger, she decided to strip all the walls and devote herself to cleaning, polishing and waterproofing them.

However, her precious son seemed more delighted than ever, while he watched her struggle with the conditions of the house, he stayed a few meters watching her work, occasionally he let out a laugh full of joy and continued as if nothing . At least he was having fun, and perhaps with luck they would be able to go to the town center to get some supplies and some hot and greasy food; Emma also had to find a job, and that's what caused her insomnia the most; She doubted that in a small town they could make use of a bail bond person, but she would take whatever was presented to her.

Reluctantly she got out of bed and put her feet on the cold floor, after the first few days she got used to that house which seemed unable to keep itself at a normal temperature, the cold and humidity gradually stopped bothering her ; She took her clothes and went to the shower, undressing and ignoring the sensation of being observed, which she had had from the first night sleeping in the cabin.

With disgust she look at her reflection, there were some scars on her body, of the times Killian had brutally assaulted her or perhaps extinguished his cigarettes on her skin; Why had she lasted so long with that man? The wound that Killian caused to her son was the drop that spilled the glass, and the boy would now have a scar in his temple as a perpetual reminder of that event.

With tears falling from her face, she turns on the shower and prepares to wash. First she stays still, allowing the water to run through her body and her hair, and then she starts washing her golden strands with shampoo. She was so distracted that she barely noticed the moment when the water stopped running, leaving her with half her hair full of shampoo.

Opening her eyes carefully so that the soap did not fall into them, Emma began hitting the shower head with her hand. ¡This was her bad luck speaking! She growled frustrated once and cursed her fate ... then the pipes began to make a strange noise, before releasing a stream of yellowish, smelly water right in Emma's face.

In the nearest room, Henry did his best to contain the laughter when he heard his mother curse the sky from the shower; then he looks to the far corner of his room and shakes his head gently, with that childish innocence.

-That has been very mean. -Henry stays quiet a little bit and then tilts his head to the side - Of course we will return. This is our house - then smile broadly, even with his holes barely healing, the gums no longer bleed but still remained red and swollen.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-What do you think about having pancakes for breakfast, kid? -Emma drove her yellow Volkswagen to the city center where she knew there was a Bed & Breakfast.

-Sounds good, mom. Can I have hot cocoa?

\- As long as you order it with cinnamon.

The restaurant was quite simple, with a very typical atmosphere of a small town, people conglomerated for breakfast and perhaps share with their neighbors; Behind the bar were an old woman with a very serious face and a young woman in very provocative clothes. Henry and Emma decided to huddle at the end table and it wasn't long before the waitress appeared at his side with a wolfish smile.

-Hello, beautiful family, what can I offer you today?

-Pancakes! - Henry shouted with joy, to which Emma smiled at the waitress as an apology

-Excuse him, he has spent several days eating my food and I'm really not very good. We will order pancakes and two hot cocoa with cinnamon.

-Oh, don't worry, not every day I have the opportunity to talk with such a handsome young man and his beautiful mother -said the waitress winking at Emma- My name is Ruby and I will be your waitress, I will come shortly with your orders .

Once the girl retired, Emma looked at her son, who was distracted by the comic he had brought in his little backpack. She was very glad that the boy did not notice how the waitress was flirting with her, as a mother she was worried about the trauma he could have developed because of Hook. Sometimes she listened to him talking alone at home, and she personally preferred not to intervene if that was the boy's way of processing his feelings, but perhaps she should participate more to help him heal mentally.

-Henry What do you want to do today? - she asks, pulling him out of his concentration to which he simply shrugs.

-I don't know, The Queen wants me to take tea with her this afternoon. -For a moment Emma could not correctly process the information that her son was giving her.

-Who is the Queen? - she says with trembling voice.

-She's my friend! -Henry's happiness calmed his mother's nerves a little - She lives in the house, and she is very pretty ... but I think you don't see her, mama - he comment with a curious look.

Emma immediately assumed it was an imaginary friend. It would not be the first time Henry invented fantasy stories, or fictional characters; she had always respected her son's spontaneity and imagination, she knew that as people grew older things became darker and boring, so she allowed the child to take advantage of her childhood.

-Sounds like a very special character- Emma commented with a smile, watching Ruby arrive with her request.

-Yes, she is mom, she makes me company at night.

-Pancakes and cocoa for the most beautiful couple in town -Ruby puts the plates and cups in front of them and then slides a card next to Emma- I don't want to be too forward but ... it really seems that you need a friend. I am available whenever you need to talk.

Although Emma was completely surprised by the waitress's comment, she took the card and just thanked the waitress, burying herself at her breakfast, feeling the blush spread across her cheeks and neck. This was definitely a very strange day.

If only Emma knew ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comments so I can know what you think about this story


	3. Am I being watched?

Three weeks had passed, and Emma felt she was losing her mind at this point, she had even started sleeping with a baseball bat next to her bed. She constantly felt watched and that delirium of persecution made her believe that Hook would appear out of nowhere to harm them. Sometimes she could even hear footsteps from the attic or thought she saw someone's silhouettes when she was outside fighting with her backyard and turned to see the windows.

Hook had ruined Emma.

While walking to the kitchen to get her cup of coffee, she thought that maybe she would have to go to therapy one day, she could not go on like this and less if she had Henry, of whom she was also worried about the aftermath.

Serving her cup of coffee, she observed what her three-week work was achieving in the cabin environment: the walls, now in bare wood, looked cleaner and more solid, the spiderweb-free ceiling lamps now provided light with more security, and photographs of her and her son adorned the antique furniture, giving them more home environment. Emma was proud of herself and took a long sip of coffee ...

Which spit immediately without hesitancy on the floor, then she sees that where the liquid had fallen, there was also a small gray toad lying, dead ... that she unwittingly had taken to the mouth. With rapid movements she turned to the dishwasher and vomited, with the nausea intact from the bottom of her throat.

-What the hell ...? She mutters to herself, trying to regain her composure and prepared to clean up the coffee mess.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After having had her terrible experience with her coffee, she walked to the attic, where her son now seemed to hide most of the time. She had in her hands a cup of hot cocoa, and another of tea, now this had become something habitual in her routine. With calm steps she climbed the ladder and reached the dark attic crammed with boxes and family belongings, Emma immediately heard Henry's voice and tried to be as silent as possible.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," said the boy, pointing to his gums. - At first I cried a lot because I thought it would stay that way, but the doctor told me that I would get two shiny new teeth! -he finished with a very cheerful note but then frowned confused - I do not mind the scar .... I know that mom has many and she is still brave. So I will be too.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Emma recomposes her countenance and makes herself noticed gently, her son turns to where she is and smiles.

-Henry, I brought you cocoa ...- place a cup between the child's little hands and leave the other one on the floor in front of him - and also Her Majesty's tea.

-Thanks Mom! Would you like to join? -Emma quickly looks at her watch and smiles-

-Of course, kid, I have about 10 minutes before I have to go to the workshop - Emma had gotten a job at Michael's mechanical shop as an assistant and today she would start her first shift - Are you sure you want to stay here? Ruby has offered to take care of you at the dinner.

-I'm sure mom, I will read comics and play with the Queen until you come back -Henry sips his chocolate while watching her mother sit on the floor - Your Majesty, this is my mother, Emma. -he blinks a few times - Yes, she is very young, she and my dad met in high school ... But dad is no longer with us.

This child was going to kill Emma with guilt, every time he commented on things like that, she became a tearful mess. She heard her son talk a little more with his imaginary friend. Henry told about his deceased grandparents, about how he had grown up and that he and Emma have always been together and inseparable. Emma was proud of her son, he was so optimistic, a true believer.

-Henry, I have to go, we have to get off - she claps her son's knee - you know that the attic is forbidden while I'm not at home.

-Okay, Mom. Let's go down together

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She liked her job at the mechanical store, she felt productive and could forget for a long period of time about the great calamity her past had been, and she always liked manual work. Michael helped her and taught her new things, he was patient and very gentlemanly. Maybe after all, her life would be taking a better course. Almost having finished her shift, Michael sits next to him and offers him a soda.

-Thanks, Michael -Emma gives the man a smile - This job is going to help me a lot.

-Everything is allright, Emma. Really, because of the little you have told me, it is the minimum I can do for you, besides I am not doing you any favor, you are earning your place. -He clanks his soda with hers as a toast, and then looks thoughtful - I must say I'm surprised ... I never thought someone would ever live in that cabin again.

-Why would that be, Michael? -Emma frowns at the comment.

-People have said for decades that the cabin is cursed -he runs his tongue over his own lips- All its inhabitants have died or fled in terror. Maybe you can find the complete story in the historical library of the town. -Emma makes a hand gesture discarding the information, she didn't believe in any of those things.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Emma arrives at her home and closes the door behind herself, the first thing she sees is a silhouette amidst the darkness of the kitchen, it looks like a person who prowls near the outside exit, and the blood freezes in the veins of the blonde. Hook has found them, he is going to hurt her son. Taking a nearby table lamp, she seeks her own courage to face him.

-Who's there? -She says in a trembling voice - This is a private property, I have already called the police. - Pure lies, she didn't even have her phone with her at this time. With slow steps she approaches the kitchen and turns on the light, finding the room completely empty.

Letting out a sigh that she didn't know she was holding, she turns around ... only to collide with a very solid body behind her back, then Emma shouted from the bottom of her lungs.

-Hey! it's me, Ruby! -The girl says moving away from the blonde who threatened her with a lamp, raising her hands in surrender - I have come to bring you and Henry some dinner

\- Hell, Ruby ... - Emma closes her eyes and tries to calm herself down - Are we playing hide and seek? What were you doing in the dark in kitchen?

-What are you talking about? I just arrived - the girl seems totally confused.

Emma turns around, looking at the empty space she has just checked and a very strange feeling lodges in her chest ... again, she feels that someone is watching her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love if you leave comments here (:


	4. Somebody is Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting weirder on the house. Emma does not know what to think. Maybe she really needs to have therapy

Emma was almost completely ecstatic. Hearing Henry's little giggles through the walls of the house filled her heart with pure joy. She knew that everything was due to his imaginary friend, but that had never disturbed her, it was nothing bad.

The only thing that began to seriously disturb her was exhaustion. Emma had not been able to sleep serenely for several days, during the nights she thought she saw shadows, sometimes she felt a presence approaching her; one night, even, she thought she felt a warm breath caressing her neck, but within her dismay, she knew it wasn't Killian. The breath did not smell of stale rum, but sweet apple.

Emma woke up with a start, but she was alone in her room, like every night. She was losing her sanity, her own paranoia was already beginning to penetrate deep. Perhaps another afternoon fixing her tragedy of a backyard would clear her mind a little.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

During the morning of her day off, Emma could be seen sitting in the backyard, trying very calmly to remove weeds from her land. It was relaxing and cathartic, the feeling of cleaning something that was considered harmful, even when the earth was still arid and the flowers refused to grow, but she was a determined (stubborn) woman and would not give up on her new home.

Emma suddenly heard something, like a soft murmur behind her, almost like a silent warning, a presence that bristled all the hairs on her body and forced her to turn in place.  
It was then that her blood was cold in her veins, looking towards the roof of her house to see her little boy, naive and perfect, rescuing a small kitten caught between the tiles, surely the boy had slipped through the attic window.

"HENRY" Emma shouted from the bottom of her lungs causing the boy to look up and smiling to show her his new friend "COME DOWN, NOW"The boy pouted when he felt scolded, but he prepared to obey his mother ... unfortunately when the boy turned to return, the tile gave way under his little feet and slipped, dropping the kitten on the roof and rolling without control. Emma screamed as she ran to where the boy would fall, but it never happened, since Henry's jacket got stuck in a piece of wood protruding at the edge.

Without skimping a second, Emma went into her house and climbed up as fast as her legs and nerves allowed her, praying to any deity that her little one could endure until she could arrive.

Needless to say, when Emma found her little son in the middle of the attic, safe and sound with the kitten in his arms and teary eyes, not a single reasonable explanation went through her mind. She just ran and took her son in her arms, releasing a series of scolding without letting the child speak or explain himself. It was so much Emma's shock that she never got to hear Henry say "Thank you, Gina"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the middle of the kitchen, after several hours since she thought she would lose her son in an accident, Emma cooked with trembling hands; today she would receive a visit from Ruby, since the girl was still determined to get a date with Emma, and she was really pretty, she had to admit it, if it wasn't for the emotional disaster that the blonde was, maybe she would even accept the offer.

She heard soft knocks on the door and went to meet her friend, it was strange to find Ruby a little disturbed and looking on both sides with a pale and sweaty face.

"Ruby, are you alright" Emma narrowed her eyes.

"Huh?" The girl got out of her trance "Yes, yes ... sorry. I've only had a strange feeling. That's it."

Both women came in and poured themselves a glass of wine, spoke calmly so as not to wake the sleeping child in the room above and did not realize the passing of the minutes. It was not until a few minutes before midnight that the lights began to flash for no apparent reason.

"These damn bulbs. They're new!" Emma retires from the living room grumbling like a small child, but Ruby sat there, looking at the window where she would swear she saw a shadow ... a shadow with bright eyes piercing her with intensity.

With her heart pounding strongly in her chest, she excuses herself and goes to the bathroom, perhaps with a little cold water she would calm her nerves and lower the effects of the wine a little. She was just imagining things. Those old town stories were just gossip and bed stories.

She closed her eyes and let the water run, moistened her hands and her face, feeling an unpleasant viscosity instead of the coolness of the water. Looking up in the mirror, what she saw was simply chilling: Red and deep blood was draining from her entire face, in her hands and in the sink, coming out of the tap ... Blood everywhere ... and a dark figure with horns behind her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma was looking for another box of light bulbs when she heard Ruby's sinister scream, and it was only fast enough to get out and see the girl run for her life through the living room and through the exit door, straight to her car before disappear into the gloom of the night

... Emma's only though was that the wine had deeply penetrated the waitress.


	5. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read

Hey guys, this is me!

I'm so sorry this is not a chapter. Right Now there is a situation in this country: people are runing in the streets protesting but also hunting and killing people of my nationality...so i'm mostly hiding right Now.

As soon as i can i Will update.

May the odds be Always in your favor


	6. Boo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! It's me!.
> 
> Hope you enjoin this. I imprented muy own fear on this.
> 
> I'm still having hard times but i cannot stop thinking about all the love this story has received.

Emma lay on the floor, the warm blood that flowed from the back of her head ran down her neck, her  
cloudy vision did not allow her to see clearly what was happening ... the only thing she could think about  
was that she had never imagined that this is how her day would end... or her life.

The same day. 10.00 am

Emma had gone to the small town school that day, with all her documents in hand she had managed to  
make them accept Henry to start his course at the end of the month; a feeling of succeed overwhelmed  
her, even though her disgusting backyard refused to give in, her life made sense with each passing day.  
Hook and his crap left well in the past.

Everything was going well, until she reached granny`s dinner. Without even having opened the front  
door, Ruby came out like a storm and grabbed her wrist, finding her without hesitation to the city  
library.

While Emma asked, somewhat terrified, because of the attitude, the waitress just ignored her as they  
walked through the old library doors, filling her senses with the smell of old books.  
Ruby sat at one of the long tables, having already left an open book on it and urged Emma to sit down.

“Emma, I know that maybe things sometimes sound like camping tales, but weird things happen in that  
old house ... please read. “ Pointed it with her long red nail the old book in front of the two. Emma  
sighed defeated and sat down to start reading. 

Winter. 1849 

In Storybrooke a new couple joins the ranks of the mayor's office. Master Leopold White has married a  
second wife, after the death of his first wife. The young woman is elegant, full of vitality, with hair as black  
as a raven on the night of all the dead, and young, Master Leopold will surely be able to spread his seed  
again. 

-Manuscript made by the hand of a slave and compiled by the Sheriff later. 

Spring 1850

Medical report: The young wife of Master Leopold has suffered a miscarriage today. The creature was  
too insignificant to live in this world yet. My assistant has spent two hours cleaning up the mess of blood  
and tears. In addition to the collateral effects of the loss, there are bruises and aged wounds on the  
members of the young girl. Hot compresses will be necessary to relieve pain. The Sheriff will initiate an  
investigation.

Sheriff's Office Report

At the request of the town doctor, an investigation begins. It is determined that the citizen Leopold White  
is a man of good, honest father who holds with his own hands the stability of this small town, the young  
girl seems to be a case without cure of female hysteria. 

Storybrooke Teller

Town`s doctor found dead at the Troll`s bridge. Sheriff's Office suspects suicide. 

Summer 1854 

Miss Regina no longer cries as before, although you can still see the dark traces of Master Leopold's heavy  
hand on her jaw. Something is making her smile. Maybe, will she be a mother after all? Miss's mother is  
severe. Every time she comes to the cabin, it is as if the heat left these walls and the light went out  
completely. Master Leopold and Mrs. Cora get along very well, while Queen Regina hides in the darkest  
shadows. ... Miss has just met a young man in the market square, the master will be furious. 

_____________________________________________________________________________-  
Storybrooke Teller

Regina Mills is a Murderer.

Leopold White found in pieces in the backyard of his own house. The witch will be executed today. May  
God punishes her with fire and ashes.

With trembling legs, Emma returned to the Cabin. Her family had been part of a terrible tragedy a long  
time ago. A body had been buried in her own backyard ... but what had made her stop dead cold when  
she read that public record had been the girl's name.

Regina

The Queen.

The imaginary friend of her son.

With her breath in her throat she opened the door of her cabin and entered the darkness. Fortunately  
Ruby had agreed to take Henry at night. Maybe she would need a priest? She rubbed her temples tiredly  
and looked up.

There, in the shadows of the kitchen, was a standing figure, waiting for her. She couldn't see who it was,  
Emma hadn't turned on any lights. A chill ran down Emma's back before she found herself the strength  
to speak.

“R-Regina ...? “ Stutter, like a little girl. The figure moved towards her with confidence and when it  
showed ... Emma's nightmares seemed to all come true in a matter of seconds. Killian was there,  
standing and with an angry face. Outraged by his abandonment, the man jumped on Emma and in a  
matter of seconds he pushes her ex against the wall, so strong that he managed to open the skin on the  
woman's head, which dropped to the ground, dizzy and confused.

“Damn woman. You'll pay for humiliate me.” Killian took a silver dagger out of his pocket and pounced on  
Emma, ready to kill her. By mere instinct, Emma closed her eyes, grateful that her son was not at home,  
feeling already resigned and willing to accept death. It was not until she felt blood splashing her face and  
heard the howl of pain from the man, that Emma opened her eyes: Killian's inert hand lay very close to  
her feet, completely severed from the body, while the man writhed on the floor holding the stump And  
in front of Emma was a beautiful woman dressed from head to toe in black, whose dress seemed to  
meet the ground and become ink, liquid and solid at the same time. 

“You will not touch this family anymore, human scum ... “ the woman rumbled like a beast.  
The woman looked over her shoulder. It was beautiful. Even the blackened scar on her lip looked  
magnificent… even the long, pointed horns that protruded from her head were impressive. The woman  
smiled felinely awith pointed teeth and looked directly into Emma's eyes. 

“Boo! ....” And suddenly Emma's eyes turned in her basins and she found herself in complete darkness.


	7. Soft Lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I know it has been a long time since I updated this story. I do apologize for that. It has been difficult times for me, but i do hope that you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Please leave your comments!

Everything was completely dark..

In the midst of so much darkness, small punctures of pain slowly brought her back to consciousness. For a brief moment, Emma didn't remember what had happened. She opened her eyes slowly, the morning light bathed her living room delicately and the small dust chips were visible floating in the air.

Then it hit her like a train.

Killian The knife. The woman with the horns. The witch.

Regina was real. As real as the damn headache that was taking away her concentration.

Emma stopped breathing, in the midst of a panic attack her eyes scanned the room from side to side, still finding no strength to get up. She was hyperventilating, her racing heart hammering against her ribs. And just when she thought she would pass out, a cold towel suddenly appeared on her forehead.

"Miss Swan, I can hear you think" Said a silky voice behind her " I would be very grateful if you started breathing correctly. Another faint and I swear by all the demons on hell that I will throw you into a river."

Without realizing what she was doing, Emma got up with a fluid movement and leapt as far as possible from that voice. The sudden movement brought black spots to her vision, but still she refused to remain still.

"Who are you?!" Scream. While absorbing the image in front of her: She was a beautiful woman, she doubted she was even 30 years old. She was gorgeous, although her skin was quite pale and yellow, her red eyes shone with fun. Her hair was dark as the ink itself, her long fingers ended in sharp claws and two horns were born from her skull, lengthening to reach below the back of her neck.

"But what kind of question is that? If only last night you called my name with total terror." With narrowed eyes the woman gave her a mocking smile and began to walk slowly towards Emma.

Emma was terrified. She was trembling from head to toe but still found strength in herself to retreat, with her gaze fixed on those crimson orbs, it wasn't until her back was stopped by the wall, that she understood that she was cornered and decided to close her eyes, not wanting to see how her life ended at the hands of a demon.

And the seconds passed. No sudden movement alerted Emma, but suddenly, two hands gently held her on each side of her face, and a kiss as light as a feather was placed on her forehead, almost with adoration.

"No one else will hurt you again." It was the whisper of the beautiful woman, without taking her lips from Emma's skin." Not while the flames still burn in hell."

Without realizing it, Emma's hands moved of their own accord and held the woman's thin wrists, rubbing circles with her thumb on that cold skin.

"What happened to Killian?" Emma asked with a tremor in her voice. Long seconds passed without the woman answering her question, she was stiff as a statue, without breathing or making any sound, Emma thought she wouldn't get an answer until ...

"Was he loved by someone? " asked the woman.

"I doubt that his own mother had ever loved him " With an ironic laugh Emma felt a little more at ease.

"…Good. " The woman smiled, even with her lips glued to Emma's temple, but slowly separated, staring at the blonde she had practically at her mercy.

Emma felt suddenly naked under the inquisitive gaze of that demon. Her tongue shot out to moisten her lips, and she could tell how the red irises had suddenly concentrated on her own lips with almost deadly attention. Emma was starting to feel steam coming out of her body, she lacked the air and something inside her roared with hunger.

"Come on, my dear ..." The woman closed her eyes and took a step back, almost as if Emma's skin had burned her hands. "We must clean you before young Henry arrives. We don't want to scare him."  
With a fluid movement of her dress, the woman turned on her heels and disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke, leaving the young human standing in the middle of the room, totally disoriented and perhaps a little excited.

" What the fuck…?"


End file.
